


Let The Good Times Roll

by Crossover_Critter



Series: HoodFlash [12]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad attemps at sexual humor, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen is a widower, Dirty Talk, Hand Job, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Just Sex, M/M, No plot even if you squint, Smut and song titles, Talking in song titles, Thank you AC/DC, cannon divergence: mid-RHATO annual 2, lazy morning in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Critter/pseuds/Crossover_Critter
Summary: Jason sighs happily, just a little puff of breath, as he relaxes in his boyfriend's lap and curls into his chest.  "You know," he says, his eyes tracking the movement of Barry's hand, "you could fuck me."
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris Allen (past), Barry Allen/Jason Todd
Series: HoodFlash [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Let The Good Times Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story came about because of a Facebook thread on seemingly innocuous song lyrics/titles that are actually sexual. Some wonderful person posted: Did you hear AC/DC has a new song coming out? It's called, "Walking Down The Street Looking For a Metaphor For Having Sex With a Woman."

Jason _sighs_ happily, just a little _puff_ of breath, as he relaxes in his boyfriend's lap and curls into his chest. "You know," he says, his eyes tracking the movement of Barry's hand, "you could fuck me."

The older man chuckles but continues his ministrations without pause, fingers gliding slowly up the length of Jason's cock, stopping to squeeze the head gently just below the slit, before starting their journey downwards at the same pace. When they reach the bottom of the shaft, the hand travels lower between Jason's legs to cradle his sac, massaging gently before once more finding the younger man's length and starting all over again.

It's both agonizing and perfect.

"What if I just want to stroke you gently on a lazy Sunday morning?" Barry asks, using his free arm to hold his boyfriend closer, speaking the words into Jason's ear before kissing his temple.

"Sounds like a song." Jason _moans_ , head lolling back as Barry teases his slit, spreading the precum that has started to bead at the tip down his dick. Below him, under his ass but far too far away from his hole, he feels the hot length of his boyfriend's cock against his skin.

Barry lets out a pleasured _moan_ of his own as Jason reaches down behind himself and gently tugs at his boyfriend's dick. Already slick, it jumps eagerly in his hand. When he lets go, he can't help but drag his fingers along the length of his own crack, skimming easily over his skin with the help of Barry's fluids.

"Sounds like something AC/DC would write," the blond says breathlessly before his lips attach themselves to the juncture of Jason's neck and shoulder and start to suckle.

"You... _ngh_...know AC/DC?" Jason grits out, bearing his neck in a silent plea for _more._

There's a light nip of teeth before Barry's kissing a line up the column of Jason's throat, stopping to tug at his earlobe before saying, "Everyone knows AC/DC."

"They came after nineteen sixty-nine," the younger man replies, turning his head so he can meet his boyfriend's lips.

"Ouch." Barry's light tone is in counterpoint to the way he tightens his grip on Jason's cock. It's the right side of painful, and the raven-haired man can't help the wanton _groan_ that it drags from his throat as his eyes fall shut.

"P...please...I c...can't see you getting caught with your p...pants down."

"And you were all about love in an elevator?" Barry asks as he watches the bobbing of Jason's Adam's apple. Leaning down, he tongues the hollow of the younger man's throat, enjoying the friction against his cock as Jason squirms, before nipping his way up to his boyfriend's chin.

"Aerosmith, babe. That was A...Aerosmith," Jason stutters, his breath catching as his fingers tangle in the older man's hair.

"Oh, oops." Barry masks his sheepishness by pressing the tip of his thumb just past the puckered muscle of Jason's entrance and moving it slowly in a circular motion so his nail scrapes the rim. _So much for lazy Sundays,_ he thinks, not really sorry at all.

There's a stretch of silence as Jason just melts into the sensations, his body limp in Barry's arms as the older man fingers him with one hand and rolls his heavy sac with the other. His weeping cock twitches helplessly against his belly. "You know," he replies when he finds his voice again, "I hear AC/DC has a new song coming out."

"Oh?" the blond asks casually, his eyes raking over Jason from foot to head, savoring the sight. He can't help but stretch his neck so that he can lap at the fluid glistening on the younger man's abs.

"Yeah. Shit!" Jason jerks as Barry's tongue brushes the oversensitive tip of his cock, and Barry watches as more precum pools on his boyfriend's skin. "It's called, 'Walking Down The Street Looking For a Metaphor For Having Sex With a Woman.'" Barry's laugh reverberates in his chest, against Jason's dick, and bounces off the walls, and once Jason's gotten himself under control and is sure he won't cum, he grins lazily in satisfaction; he loves that laugh.

"Very nice," the older man concedes, rewarding his boyfriend with kiss that Jason happily deepens, tasting himself on Barry's tongue. They pull apart with mutual _sighs_ of contentment.

"So, did Iris shake you all night long?" Jason asks, a smile tugging at his lips as he gazes at his boyfriend through hooded eyes. At Barry's curious head cant, he adds, "Just wondering if I need to up my game, that's all. Not that it's a competition, of course."

"Of course," the blond replies dryly, his lips pursing as he fights a smirk. "In that case, if you really want, I'll let you hold my hand."

 _"Hmmmm...."_ Jason's face scrunches in thought. "I'd rather put my love into you."

Barry _groans_ , his expression pained. "That was horrible." That doesn't stop him from going easily when Jason rolls off his lap and maneuvers him until he's lying flat on his back on the mattress. He also doesn't complain when Jason swipes the lube from the nightstand, coating his fingers before he kneels between Barry's splayed thighs and bends down to circle his hole.

"So, still want me to hold your hand?" Jason asks innocently, dipping just the tip of his index finger into Barry's ass.

"You... _uhh._..you can dance with me instead," Barry replies, propping himself up on his arms so he can watch his boyfriend glide in and out of his body. He _moans_ appreciatively when Jason adds another finger, stroking his walls gently; still loose from the night before, his channel accepts the digits easily.

"Is that a metaphor for having sex with a man?" Jason adds another finger as he talks, curling them when he finds the older man's prostate. He massages the bundle of nerves slowly, drinking in the sight of Barry's cock flushing darker against his belly, oozing his pleasure across firm abs. It's Jason's turn to taste, and he _groans_ as the musky, salty flavor hits his tongue.

"Yeah, babe, just like that," Barry says breathlessly, watching as Jason laves his skin with kitten-like flicks of his tongue. "So good for me, baby." He grinds down on the fingers in his ass, _whimpering_ at the stretch. When he again meets Jason's gaze, the younger man is staring at him through glazed eyes, pupils blown wide. "You ready, baby?" he asks softly, reaching down to slide a finger into himself beside Jason's; it goes in easily. "I want you."

Jason's eyes drift closed for a moment as he swallows, steadying himself. His cock is a throbbing weight between his legs, his shaft shining with precum. When he reopens his eyes, he greeted by the sight of his boyfriend smirking at him, a condom packet held up between two fingers like a prize.

"Any time at all," the older man says.

 _Be still my heart,_ Jason thinks, snatching the packet, tearing it open, and quickly rolling the condom on. Without further ado, he lines himself up at Barry's entrance and slides home, a high-pitched, needy sound escaping his throat as he feels his boyfriend's heels against his ass, pushing him deeper. Once he's bottomed out, he bends over, bracing himself on his forearms, and captures the older man's lips in a searing kiss, swallowing Barry's _gasps_ as he thrusts shallowly into the welcoming heat.

"More, please," Barry pants, making the most delicious sounds as Jason does as he's asked and snaps his hips harder. "Ah...ah...yeah, just like that. So good, baby," he says breathlessly, the muscles in his neck taunt as his head stretches back. "So good."

"Touch yourself, Barr. Please, babe. Wanna see you, please," Jason begs. Although the sight of his boyfriend's cock slapping wetly on his abs to the rhythm of Jason's thrusts, leaving smears of precum glistening on his skin, is gorgeous as well.

It takes a minute, but the older man's hand finally drags itself up his side, fingers spider-walking across smooth flesh until they curl around the neglected cock. Pausing to lift Barry's legs over his shoulders, Jason changes the angle, practically forcing his boyfriend to fuck his own fist as he drills into his hole.

"'M not going to last long," Jason _mumbles_. "Want you to cum first, babe. You always grip my dick so tight when you cum." Barry _moans_ as the words penetrate the haze in his thoughts, and Jason feels a familiar, blissful tug on his cock as he thrusts. "Yeah, that's right, babe, milk me with your ass. Pull me in. Your ass is amazing. Love your ass." Jason's head falls forward, and he watches himself disappear into Barry's hole over and over again, feeling the pressure build in his groin. He shifts again, and all of a sudden it's like there's a vice grip around his dick, and he looks up to see ropes of cum spurting from Barry's cock, the older man's mouth open in a silent scream.

"Oh god, yes, babe, cum for me," Jason says, keeping up his assault on Barry's prostate as the muscles quiver around his length.

"J...Jason!" Barry gasps, the last spurts of his orgasm dripping from his cock. "P...please!"

"I got you, baby, I got you. You hug my dick so tight – milk it so good." And Barry does, clamping down hard as Jason pegs his prostate with a particularly sharp thrust. And then Jason is cumming with Barry's name on his lips, his cock deep in his boyfriend's ass.

By the time Jason's finished, his spent cock twitching pitifully in Barry's heat, his muscles have turned to jelly, and he can't keep himself from collapsing against his boyfriend. "Fuck," he slurs, not even caring that he's landed in Barry's seed. "That was...fuck."

"It was pretty amazing." Or at least that's what Barry intends to say; he doesn't think he gets all the words out right.

"So did you mean it?" Jason asks when he can finally rub enough brain cells together to talk.

"What?" Barry asks, yawning as he fades into a pleasant post-orgasm haze.

Eyes hopeful, the younger man asks, "Any time at all?"

The older man smirks wickedly. "All y'gotta do is call."

"And your hole will be there?" Jason finishes with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

And it's so bad that Barry somehow manages to find the strength to grab the other pillow and bring it down on Jason's head. The last of his energy expended, he drops off to sleep to the sound of his boyfriend's giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the new year! May it be more like this and less like Jason trying to survive Gotham.


End file.
